Trees and Trust
by Tay. Mythological
Summary: A British Girl with a broken life and an American boy with hopes that war will end soon.


The bombs hit hard on the ground, sending sparks flying and people screaming as there  
>lives flashed before there eyes. It's 1970 and The war had been going on for over a few weeks now, and It<br>Finally hit my little town in Britain. I sat on the concrete in the dark of the night, Hiding because  
>Of the people attacking my once peaceful town. Im only 11 at this time but I understand it all, the<br>reasons why America is attacking us and why my parents were killed by that stupid man. His eyes glaring  
>as he pointed the gun at there head and pulled, I watched there eyes go lifeless and it broke my heart.<br>I wished I could run out of hiding to hold them as the life drained from there bodies but my Older brother  
>held my shaking body back in the shadows And then, for the first time, I knew what it was like to really<br>cry till you cant breath. I cried and cried and for a long time i wondered why it was them and not me.  
>But, my brother always told me "Elizabeth, He wanted them, because you have a future that will change<br>the world." Him saying that always made me war is still going on now, They were killed at  
>the beginning and i cant get over it. Im still crouching in hiding and crying my eyes out. "Shh Eli, Its<br>ok...Your gunna be ok." My brother says. "No, Im not!" I scream at him. I looked forward and a  
>lonesome tear fell down my face. "Im only 11! And im stuck in a war that has no real meaning. Why?<br>Why does america have to do this to us!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "Eli! Be quiet! Your gunna get us  
>found! And yes, Ik your only 11, but...They want our land and since we refused They took it by force."<br>He said, I could tell he was crying too. "Danny, I love you." I said quieter now. "Love you too little sis,  
>And I'm sorry you have to be living through this all." I sobbed harder into his arm and he sobbed quietly<br>too. A sudden flare of light shined in through our hiding spot. And looking down at us was the man I  
>knew would be the end of me and my brother.<p>

He was in a long white robe that was splattered red with  
>the blood of the British. The blood of innocent people who just wanted to live there lives, but<br>instead, lost them. He pointed a gun down at me and another gun down at Danny. I cried harder but he didnt  
>care. Just as I thought he was going to shoot, A boy, Who looked about my age, with long untidy brown hair<br>and pretty blue eyes spoke out to them man, "No, Dont shoot the kids, I'll get them, there are some adults  
>I cant get to over there." He pointed to the east as I noticed his pure white robes. They werent splattered<br>with blood like the other americans robes. "Okay." The man said in a deep voice that sent shivers down  
>my spine.<p>

The boy in white reahed for my hand and danny's. He called out softly: "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you  
>take my hand and I'll help you." A weird voice in my head assuerd me he wasnt lying and so I reached out to<br>and I grasped hold of his soft hands. He pulled me and Danny out and then ran, still holding my hand he lead  
>me into the woods, deep into the woods. I glanced back to find myself alone with him. I cried again and<br>The boy in white looked at me and stopped. "Danny!" I yelled out but the boy in white slapped his hand over  
>my mouth and I cried more. He took his hand off. "Listen! you cant be too loud. You'll get caught. The last<br>time I saw danny was in the woods a little ways back. So I know he's safe. dont worry. Whats your name?"  
>I stuttered and then finally said: "Umm... Elizabeth. What, Whats yours?" I could tell my voice was shaking<br>as he answered "Callahan. Elizabeth listen, I dont like this war and I can tell you dont either.-" " Of course i  
>dont!," I screamed at him, "My parents are dead and its all because of you and your stupid people!" He<br>looked at me before he spoke again, his eyes flashed as he told me "Elizabeth, How old are you?" I could  
>Hear the sympothy in his voice, Maybe he wasnt bad like the others. "Im, Im 11." I cried again. "Oh Eli,<br>Im so sorry, Im 12." "But your, your fighting in the war? Arent you too young?" I whispered now. "Yes,  
>but they dont care, America wants to win." He calmly spoke out into the forest that was drenched with<br>rain, as was him and I. "Im sorry" He finally said. Then to my surprise he hugged me. and he held me tight  
>"Uh...Ummm, Why, Why did you save me?" He pulled away and said, to my surprise, "Because first of all<br>I find this all stupid and thought I would help someone so they dont die. And second, I saw you and thought  
>you were, uuh, Pretty I guess," His cheeks got red and he looked down, "Plus, you were crying and I felt bad."<br>He spoke with his voice rather shaky. I blushed before I said: "Heehee umm...Thanks, To be honest I thought  
>you were cute too." I was embarrassed and self concious but he still smiled. I smiled back. I sat down on<br>the hard ground and looked up at him. "My parents." I said to my self more then to him. I began to cry and he  
>bent down next to me and held me. I dont know how long it was, before I cried myself to sleep in the strange<br>yet sweet american boy's arms.

I woke up the next day to hear the gun shots echoing in the back ground, The wind blew slightly as  
>i stood up and let the stretching begin and the energy flow into my veins.I looked down at Cal as his sides lifted and fell<br>up and down in a motion so fluidly, His breath drawing in and creatring a perfect melody. He reminded me of a kitten  
>curled in a ball, warm and safe. I sat back down and stroked his hair...I felt stupid but, It looked so soft. He twitched<br>for a second but then fell back into his steady beat breathing. I thought of what this boy has done for me within a short  
>period of time and i wanted to hug him tight and thank him so much but, I let him sleep for the time. A started to drift<br>off into a world of wonder adn thought but, my mind was snapped back into reality when i realized, When he awoke, Hed  
>have to leave. Leaving me here all alone to fend for myself and find Danny alone. My eyes began to water...I dont know him<br>well but, I wanted to stay with him and hold him. He is all i have at this moment. I got up from his side and wiped the  
>tear from my eyes. Cal stirred on the ground and then began to sit up, I froze, afraid for his reaction. To my fortane,<br>he got up and smiled at the faint light and at my face. I felt warm inside. "Good morning Cal!" i said a little more enthusiactically  
>And he strecthed " (Yawns) Ahh, Hello Eli!" He sounded Happy to see me. I smiled and replied, "Youll have to leave soon,<br>should we do something before everyone else starts to wonder?" He got up and turned away with a quick movement. "Yes,  
>Lets build you a little..Uh...Hut i guess, You cant sleep in the cold for a while." He walked over to me and took my hand,<br>i felt my cheeks go red as i surrenderd to my fuzzy feeling inside. I giggled oddly and he laughed.


End file.
